User talk:Kryon78
Doing Flues are a pain. Still, one can still work when they are sick. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Badges I think the badge for the "add 250 pages to categories" should have a different name and image. Maybe it could be called something like "The World Went Away" and could have this image: ZanyDragon (talk) 02:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Still haven't responded yet, I see. I just thought this image and name would make the badge look and sound much better.ZanyDragon (talk) 00:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Homerun Baseball Bat So I have been looking for any clue about the “HOMERUN BASEBALL BAT” that I have in my possession and can't seem to find anything online...maybe you know the answer. So I was doing some online battling in the arenas with one other player. I was only at a level 10 or something like that but this player hands me a “HOMERUN BASEBALL BAT” and I can't understand why the one I currently have is different from the one that is always discussed in the forums or elsewhere online. (ALSO: I am playing on an XBOX360 version). Here is what my bat looks like and I want to know how to do the same thing to other weapons: (1) The bat that I have has purple lettering when I select it (I got this bat as a gift from a player before I even found the purple skull if that means anything). (2) The bat contains a FLAME on the bat at all times (3) It only requires a LEVEL 1 to use (4) Its characteristics are as follows: (i) DAMAGE: 56 + 40 (ii) FORCE: 102 + 45 (iii) DURABILITY: 51 + 34 (iv) HANDLING: 70 (v) 1X LIGHTNING BOLTS (vi) +75% SKULLS (5) THIS BAT NEVER REQUIRES MAINTENANCE....EVER. THE REPAIR SCREEN AT ALL WORKBENCHES SAYS ITS MAINTENANCE LEVEL IS 3648% AND THIS VALUE NEVER CHANGES Have any idea what the hell I have on my hands??? Thanks. JMO Jonmorales (talk) 00:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandel We've got someone deleting whole pages and replacing them with nonsence. Certainly grounds for blocking them for a while. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Good to know. Alockwood1 (talk) 21:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks man, it's a shame to see you go but if shit's gotta happen it's gotta happen.—Riley Heligo 19:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I've just saw the reason why you're leaving. I'm VERY sorry to hear that my friend.—Riley Heligo 19:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Kryon78. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello :D, I wold like to request for a position in admin staff please. I really want this staff position and I'm usually always active on this wiki. I have 565 edits since early august and I'm ranked #10 on this wiki with 1,300 achievment points. I really want to become and admin and be more useful on this wikia :D. (Feoba Airashi (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2013 (UTC)) How do you become an administrator? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Found a vandal. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.202.76.127. Please deal with them. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Here's some more. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.73.129.107 and http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.199.252.213. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Found a vandal. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.59.41.83 Alockwood1 (talk) 01:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Some things are annoying. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HI i will help out as much as i can (wiki need's help) Hey Im an avid contributor trying to sign up but I have trouble reading the catcha request (Bad Vision) Could you help as it won't let me sign up now? Request for Rights/Adoption Hi Kryon78, I don't know if you are still active, or have seen any of the posts recently regarding the lack of active admins, but several editors have expressed interest in promoting some users to admin status to help clean up and administer this wiki. I submitted a request for rights approximately 2 weeks ago, and have not had any response from any active bureaucrats. After not receiving any response for 2 weeks, I also submitted a request for adoption to the central wikia, but was informed the request would not be allowed since two admins (Jgjake2 and Reversinator) have logged in recently. Since then, Jgjake2 got some free time to repsond, and is all good with the request, but cannot complete the request without a bureaucrat. I have not heard back from Reversinator, and although he has logged into wikia several time recently, he does not appear to be active on this wikia anymore. Is there any way we can promote a new user to admin or even bureaucrat, or would it be possible to adopt this wiki so we can make necessary changes? Some of the more helpful users are expressing an interest, such as NinjaFatGuy, WikiaWizard, and others. Thank you for your time, -- Mroosa (talk) 15:20, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help and a question Hey Kryon! I want to thank you for helping out and making NinjaFatGuy and Mroosa both admins at the wiki. They are both deserving of the role and will surely make some excellent contributions to the Wiki now and for the future. You've been awesome and I hope that we get to see you around here again :) I would like to ask you a small question however as I'm a bit confused. In the blog post you referred to "the three of you" to become admins. May I ask if this included myself? I only ask as I'm still a happy standard editor right now :) Thanks again! :Just got you message on my talk page. Thanks! I wasn't too sure on what was going on and felt it was a really strange question to ask but I'm glad that you took it in good faith - just like your profile says ;) See you around Kryon! --WikiaWizard (talk) 12:05, December 23, 2014 (UTC)